Eternal Night
by dogs1111448
Summary: When a new band comes to LME, and seem to be in LOVE with Kyoko, what will she do? I suck at summaries, I promise the actual story will be better!
1. Chapter 1

*Okay, so this is my first ever fanfic, so wish me luck, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!*

_Ps. I'm only 13, so there's not gonna be a lot of perverted stuff in here, maybe a kiss or two, or more…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Kyoko Mogami walked along the hallway, deep in thought, and carrying around 180 sheets of paper for her Love Me assignment. As she rounded the corner, she smashed into a brick-hard wall, her papers flying everywhere. She looked up, and found out her wall wasn't really a wall, but the toned, muscular, sculpted chest of Japan's leading actor, and one of the main sources of her problems, Ren Tsuruga.

"Ts-Ts-Tsuruga san!" she stuttered. "I'm so sorry!" Ren just gave a small chuckle and helped her collect the papers. Glad to help out the girl he loved.

Kyoko grabbed the papers, gave one last bow and dashed of down the hallway, to

Sawara san's office. She burst in through the door, scaring Sawara san. He dropped the pen he was holding, and the three high-school aged boys sitting in front of him to look at Kyoko. Her orange hair escaping the ponytail, and her skin flushed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sawara san! President Takerada wanted me to deliver these papers to you."

"Ah, it's okay, Kyoko chan; in fact, I have your new assignment right here." Sawara san said, gesturing to the three boys. One of then had long, shiny silver hair and ice-blue eyes, the second a complete opposite. He had light brown hair, and light brown eyes. The third had blonde hair (Like that bastard, Shoutaro.) and green eyes. Blue eyes gave a wink at Kyoko. She took an involuntary step back.

"Kyoko chan," Sawara san continued. These boys are in our newest band _Eternal Night_. They are Yuki Hanabashi (Blue eyes), Kyohei Takenagi (Brown eyes), and Atsuro Nakamura (Green eyes). Your job is to be their temporary manager. Their real one got sick, with the flu, I think.

"Um, okay, Sawara san!" Kyoko said. "I just have to give the President something, and then I'll come back." With that, Kyoko raced out the door. She went in to the elevator, and found a surprise. "MOKO-CHAAAAAAN!" Kyoko yelled. "Mo! Take it down a notch!" Kanae Kotonami hissed.

"Why are you screaming you lungs and brains out, anyway? I mean c'mon, you were perfectly happy 10 minutes ago when you were delivering the papers to Sawara san!" That's why I'm so down!!!" Kyoko yelled. "Huh?" Kanae asked in a concerned voice. "It's terrible!" Kyoko cried. "I have to play manger for a few days for this new band! And, the creepiest thing of all, one of them winked at me!"

Kanae was alarmed; Kyoko had been winked at tons of times before, why was she freaking out because of **this **_certain_ wink?

Mo, are you okay? You're acting kind of spazzy…" Kanae stated with concern.

"Thanks, yeah I'm fine; it's just, I don't know, I have a weird feeling…"

"A weird feeling about what?" A deep, but recognizable voice sounded in her ear. Kyoko shrieked and turned around, only to look up into the face of none other than, Ren Tsuruga.

"Ah, nothing really, it's just-" At that moment her floor dinged. "Oh, excuse me. Moko chan, will you meet me at the café for lunch?" Kyoko asked as she walked out of the elevator. "Sure, see you then." Kanae gave a wave as Kyoko left.

"Tsuruga san," Kanae asked, "Would you like to join Kyoko and me?" "Sure…" Even though Ren was excited. He didn't want it to change his nonchalant appearance.

Meanwhile, Kyoko was walking down the hallway towards the president's office when a little girl bumped into her. "Maria chan!" Kyoko exclaimed, hugging the little girl. "Kyoko onii-chan!" Maria cried. "You're not going to see grandpa, are you?" Maria asked concerned, referring to the president, Lory Takerada. "Uh, yeah, Maria chan, is that a problem?" Kyoko asked, slightly concerned. "Uh-huh, he's scary! He threw his coffee clear across the room! He almost hit _me!_" Maria chan started crying. "Maria chan, Maria chan! It's okay. I'll go talk to the president, okay. You should come with me." Maria gave a small sniffle and nodded. "Okay Kyoko onii-chan."

Maria and Kyoko entered the room. Kyoko holding Maria on her hip, and Maria burying he face in Kyoko's neck. "Um, President Takerada?" Kyoko asked. "Is this a bad time?" "Oh, Kyoko chan, Maria." The president looked up. "Is something wrong, president?" Kyoko asked. "Yes, our new band, _Eternal Night_ doesn't have a manager." "Oh, is that it? Sawara san gave me that job for a few days." "_That's the problem!_" The president yelled. Kyoko handed him the papers she had for him, and then asked him why. "Because, you and Ren Tsuruga were supposed to have a photo shoot!" The president answered. "For _what_?!" Kyoko asked, alarmed. "Well, it's to promote you two, and to also promote your new movie."

"What movie?!!" Kyoko shrieked, causing Maria to flinch. You'll learn the details later. _Hopefully_ it won't interfere with your manager duty. He quickly waved them away.

"See what I mean?!" Maria asked. "Yeah, but I can't believe that _that_ was the thing that was giving him trouble, couldn't he just come out and say it?" "Yeah, um, Kyoko onii-chan? Can you put me down?" Maria wriggled in Kyoko's grasp. Kyoko quickly put her down and fixed the Bow in Maria's gold-ish brown hair.

"Kyoko onii-chan!" Maria declared, "Since you're going to be acting, as well as being a manager, I'm going to help you! I'll be _you're_ assistant!" "Uh, Maria chan, as helpful that sounds, you're only 10…" Kyoko said. "So? _You're _only _16_!" Maria glowered. "Okay, okay fine Maria, you can be my assistant." Kyoko said, clearly exasperated. "YAY! Thank you Kyoko onii-chan!"

By this time, they had reached Sawara san's office. Kyoko knocked, and then entered, Maria following closely at her heels. "Sawara san? When do I start my assignment?" She looked at the three boys, who were staring at her, in her orange-haired, amber-eyed, and hot pink Love Me uniformed glory. "Now." Sawara san said. "Oh yeah, Maria is going to be my 'assistant,' since I'll be acting in some movie the president is making me do." "Oh, okay, but you know that Maria's 10, right?" Sawara san question. "Yeah" Kyoko responded. "Okay then, first, please take them to stage six." Sawara san said gesturing to the boys. "Yes sir. C'mon Maria."

She waited for the band to walk in front of her. As she was leading the band to stage six. Atsuro asked her, "Mogami san, do you have a boyfriend?" Maria snickered quietly as Kyoko whirled around and screeched "EEHHHH?!" "Do you have a boyfriend?" Kyoko just shrugged and said, "I don't know how that's any of your concern." Then Yuki slipped is hand around Kyoko shoulders. Kyoko shrugged out of it.

At just that moment, Ren walked up to them. "Hello Mogami san and Maria…" He looked at the three boys, and then looked at Kyoko. Kyoko quickly introduced them. "Oh then, please excuse me Mogami san, I didn't mean to interrupt. And I'll see you at the Café." Ren smiled and took his leave.

'DON'T GOOOO!' Kyoko screamed in her head, but instead she just took a bow, and leaded them to a stage. She said goodbye. Maria followed her and said, "Why will Tsuruga san be meeting you at the café?" "Moko san probably asked him to come." As Kyoko was heading off the stage, she bumped into Director Ogata.

"Director Ogata!" Kyoko smiled. "Ah, Kyoko chan, I was looking for you!" "Why Director?" "For the photo shoot and movie that you are doing with Ren. _Forbidden Love!_" "WHAT!!!!" Kyoko yelled. "Yes, please go upstairs to Conference Room #3." '_**Forbidden Love?!**_'

UH…OH… WHAT WILL KYOKO DO???!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thanks for reading this, please review! I'll try to have the second chapter out as soon as possible!

 ~MAYA~ 

(dogs1111448)


	2. Chapter 2

*OMG!!! I can't believe how much I enjoy writing this!!! My mom is getting so mad at me because I'm spending all my time doing this! But it's just SOOO addicting.*

*THANK YOU FOR CORRECTING MY BIG SISTER HONORIFIC MISTAKE!*

*By the way, I know that there is another writer named Maya, but just to let you know, I'm a different Maya*

(dogs1111448)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kyoko trudged up the steps behind Director Ogata towards Conference room 3. She had left Maria at the stage to make sure the guy's had everything they needed.

She entered the room and sat down in a chair, not bothering to look up into the faces of her fellow actors and actresses. She felt something staring at her. She looked up and glared at Ren Tsuruga. He blinked twice and looked away. The director sat down. "Okay you guys, turns out that our new band _acted_ in America, so they will be acting as well. Also, Kotonami Kanae will be acting as well." The director smiled as Kanae, and the members of _Eternal Night_ walked in through the door.

Kyoko gasped then quickly covered her mouth. The director shot her a questioning look. She just shook her head and gave a half-hearted smile. Atsuro and Yuki sat next to her, while Kyohei sat opposite of them, next to Ren and Kanae. "Ah, yes, okay, so the theme of _Forbidden Love_ is that two lovers, Ren kun and Kyoko chan, are separated by Kyoko chan's sister, her sister's boyfriend, and her boyfriend's two brothers, one of which is in love with Kyoko chan." The director explained. "Also, for some reason, the director wants you to have _American_ names." "What names, director?" Ren asked.

"Well, Tsuruga san, you are going to be Brian McDonald; Mogami san, you're going to be Lily Wilson; Kotonami san, you will be Thea Wilson; Hanabashi san, you will be William Turner, and also Thea's boyfriend; Takenagi kun, you will be Robert Turner; and Nakamura san, you will be Joseph Turner. Everybody except for Brian comes from wealthy families, which is why they don't want Lily to be with him." The director explained.

"Well, then, let's begin with the photo shoot tomorrow, okay?" The president explained to all of them.

Everyone bowed and left the room.

Kyoko ran down the stairs, ready to tell Maria everything, since she was like a little sister to her. "Kyoko one-samaaaaaa!!!!!" Maria yelled as she ran to her. "What happened?" "Nothing, Maria chan, they just told us about the drama."

"Hey, Mogami san!" Kyoko turned around, hearing someone call her name. "It's lunch time, would you like to join us, since you're our 'manager?'" She recognized the person Yuki Hanabashi.

"No, thanks, Hanabashi san. I have other plans." Kyoko replied, faking a sad voice.

"Kyoko onee-sama, can I come too?" Maria asked in a sweet voice. "Sorry Maria chan, I, um, need you to stay with the boys!" Kyoko replied. "Kyoko one-samaaaa!" Maria whined. "I'll take you to the park after work, okay Maria chan?" Kyoko begged. "Okay, but I want to sleep over!" "At my place?" Kyoko asked surprised. "Yep!" Maria relied. "Okay, fine, but I gotta go now okay?" "Okay!" Maria smiled.

When Kyoko was exiting, Yuki slapped her but. She whirled around and screeched…

*SORRY IT'S SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER, GOTTA GO TO BED! I'LL PUBLISH THE 3rd CHAPTER TOMORROW!!!*

~MAYA~

(dogs1111448)


	3. Chapter 3

*YES! I got this chapter done a day ahead of schedule!!!*

~Sorry about the mistakes, I was confused! ~

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Kyoko whirled around and screeched at Yuki, "WHAT THE _HELL _ARE YOU DOING YOU BASTARD?!" Kyoko was red, so red it made her orange hair look white. "Now if you'll excuse me you perv!" Kyoko started walking of then turned around and declared, "You touch Maria, and you're _dead!_" With that, Kyoko stormed off, muttering under her breath.

"Hey Yuki?" Atsuro asked, "Please don't get her mad, or molest her. She has this scary aura around her!"

Kyoko saw Kanae in the café, and went to sit by her, moments after that a tall figure sat next to Kanae.

"Tsuruga san?!" Kyoko exclaimed. She shot a death glare at Kanae who just shrugged it off.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoko asked turning towards Ren. "Kotonami san invited me, how else?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Just ignore him Mo." Kanae ordered. "Now, what're you freaking out about?" "Well, Hanabashi san kinda looks like Reino, he winked at me, and he slapped me on my…butt." She finished tentatively, after looking at Ren's hands clasped together. "And, Uh, Nakamura san put his arm around my shoulders…" Kyoko finished as their waiter came up to them, gawking at Ren.

They all ordered coffee, and sandwiches, which Ren grudgingly agreed to.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow!" Kyoko said as she bowed and exited, Ren already paying the bill.

Kyoko ran back to the studios, coming to see Maria beating the _Eternal Night_ boys in a round of poker.

"Uh, Maria chan?!" Kyoko exclaimed after she collected $20 from each boy.

"Hey! You missed an awesome round of poker!" Kyohei exclaimed, looking at Kyoko.

"Uh, yeah, anyway…"

"Hello, boys??? We have a video to shoot!" The director, Kei Satori yelled. He was also in-charge of the photo shoot.

"But, Kiwara san hasn't come!" Atsuro exclaimed, referring to the girl who played the girl that glomped on them during the video.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" The director hollered. He spotted Kyoko, "Mogami san, would you mind playing the fangirl?"

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Kyoko screamed.

……………………………………………………................................................................

Peace out people! See ya tomorrow!

~dogs1111448~


	4. Chapter 4

*YEAH, YEAH! I know that everyone is OOC, but please, I'm just trying to make it funny, so please just be kind!*

*Thanks to all the great reviewers! I would like to give special thanks to……………..

The nameless soul, and Itachisgurl93* (thanks for teaching me how to upload the other chapters!)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"The fan girl???" Kyoko asked. "Yes!" director Satori yelled.

'Wow he's loud!' Kyoko thought to herself. "Uh, yeah, sure director…" As she said this sentence, the actual actress for the fan girl game bursting in. Kyoko mentally let out a sigh.

"Oh, never mind Mogami san, you can go home then, I guess, see you tomorrow." The director said, waving a hand in her direction.

As soon as Kyoko turned around, Maria instantly glued herself to Kyoko's side. "Okay! Okay! Maria chan! Please give me some room!" Kyoko laughed. She walked out of the studio and went outside. "Sorry Maria, I didn't bring my bike today because Tsuruga san said that he would have to give me a ride!"

"Oh, its okay, I have to get something anyway." Maria ran into the building, leaving Kyoko to wait alone.

Kyoko lay back onto a wooden bench and stared up at the sky, staring at the clouds. There was a cloud shaped like a bunny, a tree, Ren Tsuruga….REN TSURUGA?!

Kyoko bolted upright to see Japan's leading actor staring at her.

"Oh, Tsuruga san, sorry, were you waiting?" Kyoko asked. "Hmm? Oh, no, Maria ran into me in the hallway and dragged me out of the building…" Maria bounded over happily saying, "Ready to go?" She asked in her high-pitched little girl's voice.

Tsuruga san smiled and said, "Oh, Maria, are you sleeping over with Mogami san?"

"Yup!" Maria said happily.

'Shit!' Ren thought to himself. 'Of course, as soon as I get a chance to talk to her alone, something, or someone just keeps popping up!'

Kyoko sat in the front seat while, Ren claimed his place behind the steering wheel, putting his car into drive.

Maria kept up a constant chatter all the way from LME to Darumaya, where Kyoko lived, and worked.

As Ren pulled up to Darumaya, and as Kyoko and Maria made there way up the steps, he banged his hand on the steering wheel. This always had to happen to _him_! Why couldn't it be _him_ walking her in?!!!

10 minutes later after Kyoko introduced Maria to the owner and his wife, the latter who forced Kyoko to call them "Mom" and "Dad."

"C'MON, Kyoko one-sama! I want to go to the park! You promised!!!" Maria squealed. "Maria chan, breathe, please, we will leave after I rest for a little bit." Kyoko collapsed on top of her bed while Maria looked around Kyoko's room.

Maria held up a shiny blue stone. "Kyoko onee-sama? What's this?" Mara questioned taking the rock to Kyoko. Kyoko glanced at it, and then grabbed the stone.

"What is it?" Maria asked, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. Kyoko gave a sigh, and told her the story about "Corn."

"Cool!!!" Maria exclaimed. "Now can we go to the park?"

Kyoko laughed and got off of the bed. "Obaa-san, Okaa-san, we're going to the park!" Kyoko yelled to the owner, and the owner's wife.

As Maria played on the swings, Kyoko rocked in hers, reading the script she had taken from her room, two big, thug-like looking guys approached Kyoko.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a steely voice. Maria was slowing down, looking at the situation.

One of the thugs with a giant silver nose ring said, "Well sweetheart, you can come back to my place, for movies!"

Kyoko demons started to swirl around her… "Oh, really?" Kyoko asked in her sweetest voice. "I'd like to say 'yes,' but then I'd have to be STUPID! Now walk away you filthy, stupid BASTARDS!"

Maria giggled at Kyoko's language.

The second thug felt a cold rush. "Hey man?" He said to the first thug. "This chick is creepin' me out, and I feel something coming form her, we better get outta here!"

The second thug just laughed, but then he felt something cold hitting him. He grabbed the second thug and raced out of the park.

Maria smiled. "Kyoko one-sama? Do you want to go back?" Kyoko nodded and got up. As they neared the curb, a black and gold Ferrari zoomed up beside Kyoko.

An arm shot out of the car, and Kyoko was pulled in. The last thing Kyoko remembered was Maria screaming, and then everything went black…

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

HAHA! It's a cliff-hanger, and I'm the only one who knows who was in that car. HAHAHA. But don't worry, it's summer, so I'll update soon!

 ~dogs1111448~ 

(Maya)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! It's me! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I've been messing up on what to call Darumaya's owner, and his wife, so, from now on they are just going to be MOM and DAD, to everyone, cause I can't remember their names. So yeah… please read and review, ~dogs1111448~

…

The last thing Kyoko remembered was Maria's scream, and then, everything went black…

"Owww" Kyoko sat up rubbing her head. She could still smell that gross smell. "Must've been chloroform." She looked around the car. Her eyes resting on her enemy, Shou Fuwa. **(Haha, originally it was supposed to be the band, but since everyone guessed that, it wouldn't be fun! ;D)**

"Y-you! What do you want?" Kagome stuttered.

"Listen, Kyoko, I liked you, I really did, and now, I want to start over." Shou said with a fake smile.

"Listen, bastard, I know that smile is fake, I use the same one around the new band." Kyoko replied snottily.

"What band? Oh you mean _Eternal Night_?" Shou said, spitting his last two words.

"Yeah, at least they have more style, they didn't have to drug me to talk to me." Kyoko smiled, secretly thinking that she hated them almost as much as she hated Shou.

"That doesn't mean that I don't still like you!" Shou yelled.

"Well, sorry, but I was over you a looong time ago, so if you'll excuse me, please stop the car." Kyoko said.

"You're not leaving!" Shou yelled.

"Listen Shou-Tar-O, I have to leave, and besides, if I stay here, it doesn't mean that I'll talk to you." Kyoko smirked, drawing out his name.

With that, Shou forcefully kissed Kyoko, slamming his tongue into her mouth when he heard her gasp.

…..Back with Maria…...

Maria ran as fast as she could towards LME, her feet pounding across the gravel. It was a far run, but she ran with all of her might, her dress flaring behind her.

She burst in the building and prayed that Ren would be in his dressing room, thankfully, he was.

"Ren-chan!" she panted, come quickly! A car came up out of nowhere and took away Kyoko onii-san! (I know she doesn't call him "chan", but I think that it's cute.)

"Uh, what did the car look like, Maria?" He asked frantically, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"It was a black and gold Ferrari… an arm shot out and grabbed her….. there were a lot of ring….. and a studded bracelet!"

"Did you see what any of the rings looked like?"

"One had a big black rock…. On a… silver band!"

"Rock…. Oh!" Ren snapped his fingers. "That sounds like Shou Fuwa! There was a picture of him on Music Weekly with a big black rock facing the camera! Come on Maria! No time to lose!" He tucked his script into his bag and ran after Maria

….With Kyoko…...

"SHOUTARO FUWA! WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU CAN'T JUST KISS ME!" Kyoko was furious! She had feigned lack of air and when Shou had pulled back she spit in his face.

"What the hell do you think YOU'RE doing? You can't just spit in my face!" Shou was wiping Kyoko cooties off his face. He pulled up back to the park saying, "You can go back now, Kyoko, but I will get you back later, when you're ready to talk in a CIVILIZED MANNER!" He pushed her onto the curb and sped up.

Not 10 seconds later another black Ferrari pulled up, this one all black. Maria jumped out and hugged her leg.

"Kyoko onii-san! Are you okay? What did he do? ARE YOU OKAY?" She was crying frantically, hysterically actually.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine Maria, let's just head back to the house, I can tell you about it when we get there. Tsuruga san can join us if he wishes."

"I'm still sleeping over?" Maria asked, hopefully.

"Sure. C'mon, let's go!" With that, Kyoko stepped into Ren's car, giving hi, a quick smile.

…...

Wow! Short chappie, I know, but I haven't updated any of my stories in almost a year, and I really want to work on the others….. hope you enjoy this chapter!


End file.
